Blackout
by S.Firestorm
Summary: Arrested for attempted murder, Draco Malfoy must work together with his school rival to prove his innocence, but is he truly innocent? Slash DracoXHarry, Rated M for sexual scenes.


Summary: Arrested for attempted murder, Draco Malfoy must work together with his school rival to prove his innocence, but is he truly innocent? Slash DracoXHarry, Rated M for sexual scenes.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron, Neville/Luna.

Rated: M for mature content in future scenes & slash.

* * *

><p>"Draco Malfoy, you're under arrest by order of the Ministry of Magic for attempted murder, please summon a lawyer to assist you in your sentencing immediately. Court date is set for the thirty-first of January." Mumbled an angry looking Ronald Weasley who had his wand pointed between Malfoy's eyes, two other aurors surrounded him.<p>

"Fuck..." Draco mumbled, shaking his head at the aurors around him. "Any chance you would take an explanation?" he asked jokingly, which was greeted with a rather hard punch to the head, where he then woke up laying in a ground cell of Azkaban.

"My head..." Draco moaned, instinctively raising his hand to nurse the pounding headache he had when waking up. "Hello?" he shouted, wincing. Standing up from the concrete floor, Draco walked towards the iron bars of his cell and bit his lip, thinking back to what had happened there was a massive blank spot, he couldn't remember a fucking thing.

"Anyone got any water, painkillers, at least a potion? Maybe another one of those punches?" he called, shaking his head, all he was greeted with was the shout and scream of prisoners above him. "Fuck sake." he cursed, turning around to take in his surroundings in the circular room he was currently occupying there was what seemed to be a cloth bed on the floor, a hand basin, a toilet and a small wooden table which appeared to be broken, wind billowed through the cell door. Walking over to the cloth bed he plonked himself down. "Ouch!" he shouted, remembering below him was just concrete.

Hours passed, which felt like an eternity and finally the red headed auror appeared outside his cell. "Finally!" Draco exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"We're here to take you to the court room where you will choose a lawyer to represent you in court, once again your court date is scheduled for the thirty-first of January, on the grounds of attempted murder." Mumbled Weasley, he was not happy to see Draco at all, the feeling was of course mutual but Draco didn't really have any choice at this point. "Thank you, do you have a list of available representitives?" Draco asked averting his eyes to his former classmate.

"Probably." came the reply, as they were apparated to the courtroom. "I thought you couldn't apparate in Azkaban?" Draco asked curiously, eyeing Ron with suspicion. No reply was given, Weasley just shook his head and walked off.

"Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy, you were charged on the grounds of attempted murder of the Minister of Magic, your court date is scheduled for the thirty-first of January, by the wizarding law you are allowed a legal representitive, as your family lawyer is... Indisposed, you may now choose a new one." A tall, burly dark haired man bellowed.

'I think I just about got my court date.' thought Draco, rolling his eyes. "Do you have a list of lawyers available?" he asked politely, nodding as he was handed a large tome. "Thank you." he mumbled as he opened the front page. "Any recommended ones?" he asked feeling out of his depth as he scrolled through the thousands of names available. Malfoy's eyes rested on one name in particular, an eyebrow raised. "Harry Potter?" he asked out loud, he wasn't aware that his former rival had become a wizard lawyer.

"Your request for Harry Potter has been accepted, we will summon him immediately, please move to the conference room to the side, charms have been cast to protect your privacy."

Draco's eyes widened putting his hands up "No no, I didn't mean - no you don't underst-" He was cut off by the *pop* of an apparation his eyes turning to one very muscular, toned and sheepish looking Harry Potter.


End file.
